


Absurdement irréel

by CastorElastique



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, Humains de l'ancien monde, La tempête des échos, Reve, Réalité/Idéal, Spoiler tome 4
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorElastique/pseuds/CastorElastique
Summary: S'extraire de la réalité pour retrouver un époux disparu n'est pas chose aisée. Le faire en n'ayant pour tout conseiller qu'un ficus l'est encore moins.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Cet absurde réveil

_-Tu ne te souviens pas que je ne t’ai jamais laissée tomber, n’est-ce pas ?_

_-Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous pouvez être._

_Oh ça, il y en avait des choses qu’elle ignorait. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment l’avait-on amenée ? Existait-il un moyen pour elle de partir ? Y avait-il un quelconque rapport entre sa présence ici et sa quête ? Y avait-il une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, qu’elle puisse trouver des informations quant à la position de Thorn ici ? Et surtout, d’où pouvait bien lui venir ce calme et cette sérénité alors qu’elle tapait la discussion avec un ficus ?_

_-Donc, tu confirmes ?_

_Un ficus. Un petit arbre, dont le feuillage venait de se pencher sur la gauche, dans une mimique d’impatience terriblement humaine. Avait-elle affaire à l’œuvre d’un Florin qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague ? Une petite pointe d’agacement la saisit, lui faisant prendre conscience de la matérialité qui l’entourait. Ce qu’elle avait pris pour une toile de fond, vide, se révélait en réalité tenir de l’horrible béton brut. Le genre carcéral à souhait._

_L’avait-on enfermée, avec un arbuste pour compagnon de cellule ? Elle tenta de tourner sur elle-même pour prendre connaissance de l’exiguïté de l’espace dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais l’image du béton en plan fixe demeura stable. Les mêmes craquelures demeuraient inlassablement dans le même coin, les mêmes nuances de gris : seul le ficus quittait son champ de vision d’un côté, pour finir par réapparaître de l’autre. Inlassablement._

_-Peu importe. Que voulez-vous de moi ?_

_-C’est plutôt dommage, tu sais. Tu devrais apprendre à reconnaître un allié quand tu en croises un. Au lieu de rester comme ça, sur la défensive._

_Un allié de la famille des plantes de bureau. Ben voyons ! Elle continua de remuer son faciès en tout sens, ne parvenant qu’à faire évoluer la position de l’arbuste dans le plan fixe que constituait son champ de vision. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute de sentir ses cervicales craquer sous ses mouvements de crâne toujours plus brusques._

_-Comment faites-vous ça ?_

_-Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien. Je n’y peux rien, ma foi, si… Mais bon sang, arrête de t’agiter comme ça, tu me files le tournis !_

_Retour sur le plan fixe d’un ficus, centré en plein milieu de son champ de vision. Si l’image était particulièrement déroutante du fait de l’absence de démarcation entre le sol et le mur, comme si la pièce ne présentait qu’une seule dimension, ce n’était rien par rapport à ce qui lui faisait office de pot : un amoncellement de carcasses indistinctes. Maintenant qu’elle venait de le remarquer, impossible de reporter son attention sur le béton._

_-Où sommes-nous ?_

_-Oh mais, c’est vraiment si important que ça ? « On est où, on fait quoi, on mange quoi ce soir » … depuis quand es-tu aussi pragmatique ?_

_Alors ça, c’était la meilleure ! Prise en otage par une plante verte, aux goûts vestimentaires des plus morbides avec ça, et c’était à elle qu’on servait des reproches ? Le silence qu’elle lui rendit fut suffisamment éloquent pour que le ficus se reprenne, la voix teintée d’une note supplémentaire d’incertitude._

_-Je… j’admets exagérer peut-être un peu. Mais je n’y peux rien ! C’est si déroutant de voir comme tu fais tout de travers !_

_Bien qu’elle ignorât en quoi elle faisait « tout de travers », elle ne put se résoudre qu’à acquiescer :_

_-C’est ma marque de fabrique._

_-Je sais. Hum… je suis désolé._

_Première fois qu’un ficus lui présentait des excuses, aussi peu éloquentes de surcroit ! Sans doute cela aurait-il été plutôt de bon augure, si elle n’avait pas été obnubilée par les petits cadavres où s’enroulaient ses racines._

_-Je ne comprends pas exactement où je suis… en revanche, reprit-elle précipitamment pour recouvrir le soupir qui émana du végétal, il me paraît évident que je n’ai rien à faire ici. J’ignore qui vous êtes, mais si effectivement vous êtes mon allié, aidez-moi à sortir de ce… cette…_

_Les mots lui manquaient : comment désigner au plus juste ce plan fixe où elle était, de toute évidence, coincée ?_

_-… de cette réalité ?_

_Un mot bien que vague, qui lui parut toutefois le plus à même de décrire l’endroit. Sans doute du fait qu’il était vague._

_-Ah ! Enfin on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! C’est justement pour ça que je suis là !_

_-Pour m’aider à sortir de cette réalité ?_

_-Ah … non. Mais pour te le rappeler, ah ça, oui !_

_-Me rappeler que je dois « sortir de cette réalité » ?_

_-Tout à fait !_

_-Merveilleux. Et maintenant, je fais comment ?_

_-Oh tu sais, moi, je ne suis qu’une plante verte, hein…._

Un amoncèlement de mèches rebelles et de boucles improbables jaillit brusquement du nid de cartes et de paperasses où il avait élu domicile. Perdue quelque part sous cette indomptable cascade de cheveux bruns, Ophélie tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, réveillée en sursaut, sans doute par l’absurdité de son rêve.

Incapable de s’extraire pleinement de ce songe, Ophélie remua son visage devant la glace qui lui faisait face, toisant son reflet qui lui proposait aujourd’hui une mine épouvantable, agrémentée de lunettes bleues et surtout tordues. Son regard se déplaça en tout sens, passant d’une tâche sur la surface réfléchissante aux motifs circulaires du bois d’acajou qui la maintenait en place. Pas le moindre plan fixe ne vint entacher de son horrible stabilité son champ de vision ! Si on lui avait dit qu’un jour elle se réjouirait de sa capacité à déplacer ses yeux…

Satisfaite, Ophélie entama un bâillement si révélateur de sa fatigue qu’elle en sentit sa mâchoire craquer douloureusement. Allons bon, elle s’était encore endormie sur sa paperasse.

À quelques centimètres d’une copie de rapport généalogique d’Anima, l’écharpe était lovée, se soulevant imperceptiblement à la manière d’un chat endormi. D’après ce que la fenêtre sur sa gauche lui indiquait, l’aube n’allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, et avec lui, les problèmes.

Bien à contrecœur et tout en sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’avait pas le choix, Ophélie tapota sa compagne de tricot, qui émergea, de mauvais poil – ou de mauvais fil ? – , mais l’air résignée. Ophélie lui adressa un sourire désolé en lui présentant de ses paumes la paperasse étalée sur la coiffeuse où elle était attablée.

-Désolée, mais ça va bientôt être l’heure de filer…

Et tandis que l’écharpe réunissait de mauvaise grâce rapports et cartes en une masse compacte de papier, Ophélie aurait juré que, malgré son absence évidente de globe oculaire, l’écharpe venait de lever les yeux au ciel face à son jeu de mot. L’image la fit sourire, tandis qu’elle aidait cette dernière à glisser les papiers dans une vieille sacoche de cuir matte. Son seul bagage.

Dans ces moments, il lui semblait que l’adresse de cette compagne de laine était plus que jamais un don du ciel. De tous les objets qu’Ophélie aurait pu être amenée à animer, il lui parut évident qu’elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de choisir quelque chose d’aussi souple et résistant, plutôt que, à tout hasard, une théière ou une horloge de grand-mère.

Il lui vint aussi à l’esprit que le caractère des écharpes, du fait de leur proximité avec leur possesseur, était en général amené à être plus conciliant. Mais l’exemple du manteau que sa mère lui avait offert au Pôle surgit alors dans son esprit – exception qui confirmait sans doute la règle.

Un bruit de pas dans la pièce d’à côté lui ôta toutefois tout loisir de poursuivre ces réflexions psychologisantes en matière de vêtements.

-Mince… vite !

L’écharpe bondit au cou d’Ophélie, manquant dans le feu de l’action de l’étrangler. Il avait fallu que ceux-ci soient matinaux ! Prenant appuis sur ses demi-mains, Ophélie se hissa tant bien que mal sur le meuble. Après un regard pour ses cernes, ses lunettes de travers, et la masse de cheveux emmêlés qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de son crâne, Ophélie plongea. Derrière elle lui parvint le bruit d’une poignée que l’on tourne et les douloureuses notes aiguës d’une voix haut perchée, terrifiée à l’idée de se savoir peut-être cambriolée. Mais bien évidemment, Ophélie n’avait jamais rien eu d’une petite voleuse.

D’une squatteuse, par contre, c’était autre chose.

Cela faisait des mois que sa quête s’avérait infructueuse. Outre l’écharpe, le manque était devenu sa seconde compagne, sous toutes ses formes : manque de sommeil, manque de relations amicales, manque de stabilité, manque de logement, manque de patience, manque d’adresse (et de doigts accessoirement), manque de réponses, manque de réussite. Manque de Thorn.

Et ce n’était pas en rêvant de plantes vertes qu’elle remédierait à tout cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura su vous mettre l'eau à la bouche! A bientôt ;)


	2. Cette absurde barrière

Le plongeon sur parquet avait toujours été une discipline où Ophélie faisait bien plus qu’exceller. Autant dire que par les temps qui couraient, une chute n’était même plus pour elle l’occasion de s’époumoner d’une quelconque manière. Plongeon sur parquet en mi-mineur, donc, la faute à une porte de placard récalcitrante qui faisant dangereusement pencher en avant la glace qui s’y trouvait scellée. Un bon 8/10 pour le plongeon en soi, mais un 2 pour la réception. Tant pis pour son tableau des scores : sans prendre le temps ni de redresser sa robe, ni de relever l’amas de cheveux qui s’étalait devant son visage, Ophélie s’était déjà retournée, prête à retraverser le miroir.

Et à atterrir allez savoir où.

Depuis que l’Autre avait eu l’amabilité de bien vouloir retourner d’où il venait – non sans manquer, au passage, de tuer, directement ou indirectement, Ophélie une bonne dizaine de fois – celle-ci n’avait eu de cesse de voyager. Miroir après miroir, jour après jour, Ophélie cherchait, accompagnée en temps normal des douces odes de l’espoir, et, plus rarement, de la marche funèbre du désespoir. Tout en elle n’était plus que mu par un réflexe viscérale. Ce n’était plus de l’envie, ce n’était plus du besoin. Cela devenait de la nécessité. Traverser une surface réfléchissante était la seule méthode envisageable.

Or, si sa personne s’était resynchronisée avec l’Ophélie qu’elle avait toujours été, la nécessité amplifiait chaque jour son art de passer à travers les miroirs. Plus question de connaître l’emplacement d’une vitre pour s’y voir apparaître : chaque essai lui faisait découvrir salon, cuisine et autres salles de bain de parfaits inconnus.

Les miroirs étaient devenus ses bottes de sept lieux. Et bon sang, qu’elle n’hésitait pas y recourir ! De Babel à Totem, en traversant une multitude de petites villes d’humains de l’ancien monde, seules les mers auraient retenu Ophélie sur sa route. Si quelqu’un s’était amusé à relever sur une carte chacun de ses passages de miroir en miroir, il aurait alors obtenu un tracé des plus chaotiques, mais dont le mouvement général ne renvoyait qu’à une seule idée : droit devant. Il ne fallait jamais cesser d'avance. 

Impossible dès lors pour Ophélie de prévoir ses pauses et ses nuits avec certitude. Si la chance lui souriait, elle s’extirpait du miroir d’une auberge et parvenait alors à y marchander pitance et chambre bon marché. Parfois, elle se retrouvait coincée en pleine cambrousse et, faute de mieux, se laissait emporter par le sommeil sur un banc ou sous un arbre. Parfois l’inverse.

Mais très souvent, Ophélie choisissait de s’inviter, à l’insu de leurs résidents, dans les demeures trop peu cossues pour être gardées par une armée de bonnes, et trop grandes pour être habitées à tous les étages.

Dès lors, les départs en trombe étaient devenus monnaie courante pour elle. D’expérience, elle savait qu’il ne valait mieux pas s’attarder dans la région lorsqu’elle se faisait repérer. Certains coins avaient pris l’habitude de la voir aller et venir sans s’interroger davantage : on la traitait alors un peu à la manière d’un elfe ou d’un lutin de conte pour enfants. Mais pour la plupart, violer l’intimité, c’était toucher à l’une des cordes les plus sensibles de l’humanité.

Le soleil avait déjà de loin dépasser son zénith, lorsqu’Ophélie se décida enfin à mettre en pause ses recherches pour la journée. La main en visière pour étudier les alentours, l’écharpe s’y enroulant et déroulant dans un mouvement, la jeune femme soupira. Si elle se trouvait toujours en territoire totémiste, elle s’était tout de fois enfoncée dans les terres habitées majoritairement par le peuple de l’ancien monde.

Qu’il était réconfortant de se voir avancer, quand bien même ce n’était que matériellement.

Surfaces réfléchissantes métalliques, glaces en tout genre, vitrines teintées immaculées, Ophélie n’avait effectivement reculé devant rien pour tenter de percer le recto où elle demeurait immanquablement coincée. Tout ce qui laissait son pouvoir familiale s’exprimer était une opportunité. Elle sourit à son moignon autour duquel l’écharpe s’était totalement enroulée en une espèce de turban de main. Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui, la chance lui sourirait davantage que depuis qu’elle avait quitté Babel ?

Un grognement venu des profondeurs abyssales de sa personne finit par la soustraire à ses réflexions. Peu importaient ses exploits et sa motivation, Ophélie restait humaine. Cela faisait-il des semaines ou juste des heures qu’elle n’avait pas mangé ? Impossible pour elle d’en juger : si l’espace avait fini par perdre de son sens au profit de ses bottes de sept lieux, alors le temps aussi devenait une notion imprécise pour Ophélie.

Elle jugea toutefois que l'heure de se sustenter avait sonné à l’instant où elle s’était extraite de la vitrine d’un petit restaurant de villages d’où émanaient les parfums de viandes en sauce et de légumes en gratin. Son apparition dans un tel endroit tenait un peu plus que du hasard : c’était une véritable invitation.

- _Bem_ ! A te voir manger, on se demande comment tu as fait pour rester aussi _pequena_ !

Ophélie ne prit même pas la peine de lâcher sa fourchette pour hausser des épaules. Il n’était pas question pour elle de perdre ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde à débattre sur les pourquoi et les comment de sa petite personne alors même qu’un ragoût tout droit issu des cheptels totémistes – paraissait-il, du moins – n’attendait que d’être dévoré par ses soins. _Pequena_ , _bambina_ , naine et autres « vous ne passerrrrrrez pas l’hiverrrrrr », soit, si vous vouliez. Mais avec le temps, Ophélie était au moins arrivée à une certitude : si sa taille à elle était petite, celle de son estomac était sans doute inversement proportionnelle. Pour le reste, il lui semblait qu’elle avait suffisamment fait ses preuves. Que les géants la laissent s’arrondir en paix.

A voir la Florine qui l’accompagnait à table s’agiter sur sa chaise, Ophélie comprit néanmoins que ce ne serait pas aujourd’hui qu’elle savourerait un repas copieux dans le calme.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer… glissa la jeune femme en triturant ses mains noueuses, pareilles à des racines.

Elle ne sut si c’était la mine enfantine qu’arborait cette femme, à la peau couleur de miel, sans âge défini mais aux airs clairement bourlingueurs, ou sa manière chantante de la tutoyer, même dans la gêne, tout en glissant des « ou » un peu partout dans ses phrases, mais Ophélie ne put retenir un sourire attendri, et lâcha de ses deux mains la fourchette que l’écharpe l’aidait à maintenir en l’air. Non sans l’avoir au préalablement vidé, bien entendu.

-Il n’y a pas de problème. Si je devais me vexer à chaque fois que l’on me rappelle que je suis petite, j’aurais explosé depuis longtemps !

Si la Florine se dérida un peu, elle continua néanmoins à triturer ses phalanges. Cela ne l’empêcha toutefois pas de laisser à nouveau s’écouler le flot de paroles qu’elle avait momentanément stoppé.

Ophélie en profita pour vite se ressaisir de son ustensile sous l’agitation agacée d’une écharpe qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa compagne lui compliquait la tâche en s’efforçant de tenir à deux paumes un objet qui, de toute évidence, n’était pas pensé pour sa morphologie.

Erica, car c’était ainsi que se nommait le moulin à parole qui leur faisait face, était venue au secours d’une Ophélie qui, prise pour une vagabonde, avait manqué de se faire chasser du petit restaurant de campagne où les deux dégustaient désormais un bon repas chaud. Phytomarchande de sa profession, la Florine avait justifié son aide en décrivant les multiples mésaventures du même type qu’elle avait été amenée à vivre dans ses débuts dans le métier. « Les femmes sur les routes, ça finit toujours par poser problème à quelques _bastardos_ , alors il faut se serrer les coudes ! »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’Ophélie n’avait pas sympathisé avec une nouvelle personne. Si elle avait été réticente dans un premier temps à voir son espace personnel et sonore recouvert par le babillage d’Erica, elle se sentait désormais reconnaissante et agréablement satisfaite.

Cette marée chantante l’emplissait d’une énergie semblable au courage.

-Tu veux faire un brin de route avec moi ?

Le flot de mots se tarit à nouveau. Le silence qui suivit cette question manqua de faire sursauter Ophélie – jusqu’alors, Erica n’avait laissé que peu de vide faire suite à ses interrogations, y répondant elle-même lorsqu’elle le jugeait nécessaire. Souvent donc. Ce devait être malgré tout trop pour la Florine, qui sentit nécessaire de préciser :

-J’ai de la place dans ma carriole, eh !

Si Erica ignorait l’étendu de l’incongruité de sa proposition, Ophélie sentit pourtant une vague de chaleur lui emplir la poitrine. Un sourire s’épanouit sur son visage, et une joie telle qu’elle en sentit le bout de son nez et le coin de ses yeux lui piquer. Muette d’émotion, elle ne put faire autrement que de secouer la tête en signe de refus.

-Allez… ! Tu prends quoi comme route ?

Allons bon, elle n’allait quand même pas pleurer pour si peu ! Mais force était d’admettre que si peu était déjà énorme pour une Ophélie pressée par le temps et l’infructuosité de ses recherches. Toute présence humaine était toujours bonne à prendre. Un peu de repos, également.

-Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se fit plus ferme qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Ophélie ne devait pas s’éloigner des miroirs. C’en était certes atrocement frustrant, mais nécessaire. Loin de se démonter, Erica haussa un sourcil.

-Je me disais bien que tu n’étais pas banal. Tu dois chercher un sacré truc pour autant lutter contre une partie de toi-même.

Mais elle ne luttait pas ! Mais avant même qu’Ophélie n’ait eu le temps d’esquisser le moindre semblant de réponse, Erica lâcha un petit sac en toile, gros comme le poing, sur la table. Ophélie ne put retenir la curiosité de l’écharpe, aussi cette dernière entreprit d’entrouvrir le sac, révélant une poignée de grosses graines rougeâtres, à l’apparence cabossée.

-Ne me dis rien. J’aime le _mistério_ de ta mission. Et je sens qu’on va se recroiser, _camarada_. Quant à ça…

Erica pointa l’une de ses racines en direction du sac de graines.

-Considère-le comme un coup de pouce du destin. Tu auras beau chercher, morte de fatigue tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose.

Escomptait-elle la droguer pour l’aider dans sa quête ? Ophélie s’empourpra, un peu inquiète. Sensible à son changement d’expression, Erica révéla une rangée de dents éclatantes d’où émana un rire d’une profondeur insoupçonnable. C’était comme entendre un arbre s’effondrer dans une symphonie de craquements de branches et d’écorces. 

-Ce ne sont pas des bonbons magiques ! _Não se preocupe_ ! Ce sont juste des concentrées de protéines et de vitamines. On prend ça sur les routes, quand on ne peut pas s’offrir le luxe d’une sieste !

L’hilarité ne quittant pas plus Erica que l’incertitude Ophélie, la Florine saisit une graine entre le majeur et l’annulaire, et la lança adroitement en l’air pour la gober.

-Fais tout de même attention à pas trop en manger. Ce n’est pas dangereux, mais elles donnent une haleine épouvantable.

Ophélie confirma intérieurement, en détournant subrepticement la tête. Soit. Au pire, rien ne lui interdisait de prendre les graines sans les consommer. Et en cas de coup dur… mais quel genre de coup dur ? Enfin… ne savait-on jamais. De toute manière, l’écharpe entreprenait déjà de ranger le petit sac dans sa sacoche, sans lui demander son avis. Une marchande bienveillante n’avait aucune raison de lui nuire après tout. N’est-ce pas ?

-Allez ! _Adeus,_ _pequena_ Ophélie !

Et d’éclater de rire en disparaissant dans l’embrasure de la porte. Ophélie soupira. Les bruits du restaurant lui assaillirent le crâne d’une seule vague à la secondes-même du départ de la Florine. La présence de la jeune marchande avait peut-être quelque chose d’exubérant, mais en tout cas elle l’avait isolée de la réalité qui l’entourait. Servant une table à l’autre bout de la salle, le patron de l’établissement lui jetait un regard suspicieux. A quelques mètres d’elle, une tablée de totémistes débattait ouvertement et le plus sérieusement du monde des mensurations de la Florine, à grands coups d’arguments graveleux et de gestes. Et était-ce elle, ou cet homme au crâne rasé fixait intensément la table où elle se trouvait ?

Il était de toute évidence temps de partir. Et cette évidence se fit d’autant plus évidente lorsqu’Ophélie se retrouva acculée dans les toilettes de l’établissement, incapable d’accéder au miroir qui s’y trouvait.

-T’en as mis un de ces temps !

S’agissait-il d’un reproche, d’une menace ou d’un râle de satisfaction ? Un peu des trois de toute évidence. Ophélie n’aimait pas ça. La porte des toilettes claqua et la jeune femme se douta bien qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à l’ouvrir. Elle ne parvenait déjà pas à se défaire de l’homme au crâne rasé qui l’observait attentivement tenter de se décoller de lui. L’observer ? non. La dévorer du regard.

-On n’en croise pour ainsi dire jamais des comme toi, par ici.

Ophélie tenta de hurler, mais ce fut comme si on avait refermé son crâne dans un étau : impossible pour elle de desserrer les mâchoires. Les lèvres. L’écharpe était plaquée contre elle, de même que sa robe, qui épousait avec une impudeur qui la révolta chacune de ses formes.

L’homme la toisa de ses prunelles métalliques de Cyclopéen. L’air satisfait, rondement satisfait, par la tournure des événements.

-Ni des petites Animistes. Ni d’aussi… appétissantes.

Ce fut tout pour les mots. D’une part, les mains baladeuses de l’homme confirmèrent terriblement que celui-ci avait des projets autrement plus concrets que de servir un monologue à Ophélie. D’autre part, la peur se déchaîna en elle, à l’instant-même où elle sentit ces mains inconnues remonter le long de ses jambes paralysées.

La peur devint colère. Et la colère, haine.

Ophélie s’ébroua. La rage qu’elle avait ressentie l’avait hérissé tant physiquement que mentalement. Toutes griffes dehors, elle se concentra sur le rythme de sa respiration, totalement ignorante d’où elle avait pu atterrir.

Elle pouvait presque sentir ces extensions d’elles-mêmes s’enfoncer à nouveau dans la chair ironiquement si molle de l’homme qui lui avait fait face, persuadant cette dernière qu’elle souffrait. Qu’elle se déchirait. Ce qu’elle fit, dans une envolée de sang qui convainquit la jeune femme qu’il lui valait mieux ne pas retourner dans ce restaurant. Ou à proximité. Les soupçons du patron venaient sans doute de se confirmer.

De l’eau coula le long des paupières d’Ophélie.

Elle était épuisée.

L’écharpe battait en tous sens, comme soulevée par un vent inexistant. C’était trop d’émotion pour elle et le magnétisme qui l’avait réduite à l’impuissance l’avait également affolée.

Ophélie l’ignora, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Et poussa un profond sanglot, lourd de toutes les frustrations, de toutes les craintes, de tous les regrets qui, tôt ou tard, s’était formés sous son épiderme sans parvenir à s’en extraire.

Ophélie ne contenait plus rien. Elle était une bouteille de champagne secouée, dont le bouchon venait d’exploser, mu par une force cyclopéenne. Elle ne pouvait plus que se vider, de ses larmes, de ses impressions, de cette force nauséabonde qui lui tordait les entrailles en l’enveloppant d’une saveur de solitude et de culpabilité.

Il lui semblait que ses griffes s’attaquaient à tout ce qui l’entourait, entaillant le sol, le miroir, tentant de s’accrocher à n’importe quoi. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une illusion. Un peu comme si son propre pouvoir se retournait contre elle-même.

Le passage dont Ophélie s’était extraite s’avérait être un miroir sur pied, qui trônait dans une salle sombre, à l’air alourdi par la poussière. Incapable de chercher à comprendre davantage l’environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se contenta de se laisser chuter dans quelque chose de bien plus sombre que le sommeil.

L’écharpe finit par s’endormir. Ophélie se contenta de s’éteindre. Pour combien de temps ? Dur à dire. Mais lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, quelque chose se mut sur le miroir. Quelque chose qui n’était pas ses paupières terriblement enflées. Ni l’écharpe lovée à ses côtés.

Ophélie se redressa, avec l’impression d’être à la fois composée d’une matière d’une épaisseur écrasante et d’une finesse à la frontière du filigrane. Chacun de ses nerfs lui parut électrisé, ses muscles se tendirent d’une appréhension familière.

Ce serait donc ce miroir ?

La jeune femme aux yeux de grenouilles et à la crinière indomptable qui lui faisait face occupait tout l’espace. Ophélie pencha sa tête sur la droite, de manière à déplacer sa propre image réfléchie. Ses mains se posèrent sur la surface lisse du miroir, savourant le contact froid de cette frontière, avant d’encadrer la forme floue qui se précisait aux côtés de son reflet. Elle retint son souffle : malgré l’intense envie, voir même le besoin qui venait de s’emparer d’elle, comme à chaque fois, Ophélie mit tout en œuvre pour ne pas se retourner. Il ne servait à rien de vérifier : personne ne se trouvait jamais au-dessus de son épaule.

Il fallait résister. Résister signifiait conserver auprès d’elle, au moins pour quelques minutes encore, non pas le simple portrait de Thorn, mais le seul aveu de l’Envers qui lui eût paru acceptable : « Je détiens toujours ton époux, il est en vie, et ne se porte pas trop mal. ». Lui semblait-il, du moins. Il était toujours compliqué de juger la mine patibulaire de Thorn, d’autant plus quand celle-ci se faisait des plus brumeuses et imprécises.

Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il lui apparaissait derrière l’argent d’une glace. Mais à chaque fois, Ophélie ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer ces angles qui, sans s’être arrondis, lui paraissait moins… rudes ? A croire que la vie dans le revers d’un miroir était épanouissante pour Thorn.

La balafre, la cicatrice sur sa joue et celle de sa tempe demeuraient, elles par contre, de véritables déchirures à travers le miroir. Son regard, d’ordinaire déjà si pâle, révélait désormais tout de sa filiation avec Farouk, tant ses iris frôlaient la blancheur immaculée de ceux de l’esprit de famille. Seule une pointe de gris continuait d’en rehausser toute la dureté. Ophélia caressa du regard ce front si grand, s’étonna comme à chaque fois de ces sourcils si peu froncés pour l’homme qui lui faisait face.

Une partie de ce qui hantait Thorn s’était de toute évidence dissoute dans les brumes inversées de l’Envers.

Cette réapparition était pour elle comme si l’on retournait à nouveau ses entrailles, mais dans l’autre sens cette fois-ci. L’appréhension prenait un goût agréable, la peur avait l’arrière-goût de l’espoir. L’envie était adoucie par l’apaisement.

Cette balafre si caractéristique, et qu’Ophélie n’avait que trop peu embrassée à son goût, se tourna vers elle. C’était ce moment, celui où le hasard faisait tourner le regard de Thorn dans sa direction, celui où tous deux se retrouvaient totalement, un instant, connectés. Il ne dura qu’une fraction de secondes, suffisante pour imprimer cette rétine sur celle d’Ophélie.

Le visage de cet époux inaccessible s’agita quelque peu. Ses sourcils se haussèrent des quelques millimètres réglementaires que l’expressivité de Thorn s’accordait. De toute évidence, il venait de découvrir quelque chose de son côté. Ophélie savait parfaitement qu’il la cherchait autant qu’elle – elle en était intimement convaincue. Alors, avait-il enfin trouvé le moyen de la rejoindre ?

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu’elle rabattait ses cuisses contre elle. Son excitation se fit croissante, sa peau bouillonnait. Il lui semblait que tout son système nerveux s’apprêtait à relâcher ses griffes sur la première personne qui se présenterait à elle, ce contre quoi Ophélie lutta. Il n’était pas question qu’elle gâche tout à cause de la fatigue et de cette vague d’impressions qu’elle avait reçue de plein fouet. Il fallait attendre : et enfin, enfin ! la promesse d’un « ensemble » se doublerait d’un sens total.

Il fallait qu’elle se calme. Même si ce n’était pas d’un reflet dont Ophélie était tombée amoureuse ; même si elle avait besoin de cet homme dans sa totalité, de cette voix si basse et rocailleuse, de ce corps pétri de retenu, de cet esprit parfois si impénétrable ; même si les secondes étaient tout à coup devenues les derniers siècles qui la séparaient de sa moitié. 

Seulement, Thorn ne s’échappait pas du miroir, et l’excitation finit par avoir raison d’Ophélie : elle suivit cet instinct viscéral qui lui hurlait de traverser ce miroir, d’y plonger ces demi-mains et d’en ramener cet époux.

Ce qu’elle fit mais en vain, brouillant définitivement le reflet pour ne laisser apparaître que celui d’une petite animiste gonflée de chagrin et de déception, aux yeux de grenouilles au fond desquels l’on verrait, si elle ne plissait pas autant les paupières, une note d’espoir se rallumer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 2! Ce fut en quelque sorte une manière de m'excuser un peu auprès de celles et ceux qui espéraient tant revoir au plus vite ce cher Thorn. (Le mot clef dans cette phrase, c'est "un peu", muahaha!)
> 
> Concernant le personnage d'Erica, quelques menus détails : comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, j'ai décidé de donner une part un peu plus importantes aux autres arches peu évoquées dans les bouquins. Je n'avais que peu d'indice pour l'arche de Flore (de mémoire, je ne crois pas qu'on en traite dans les livres, mais n'hésitez pas à me contredire en commentaire).   
> J'ai décidé de donner aux Florins un petit accent portugais, d'une part pour rappeler la luxuriance des forêts du Brésil (même si je sais que portugais et brésilien ne sont pas totalement similaires, eh), d'autre part à cause de leur esprit de famille (Belisama). Il s'agit d'une divinité gauloise : pourquoi n'en ai-je pas fait un bon cliché de la France alors ? ("parce que j'avais pas envie?" très judicieuse réponse, mais allons plus loin.) Le Portugal présente les mêmes racines celtes que la France et la Galicie en Espagne (Galicie, vous l'avez?). De ce fait, le lien fonctionne assez bien (et permet de ne pas rester coincé dans les mêmes sempiternelles références).  
> Concernant l'accent d'Erica, cela donnerait quelque chose du style : "Jou nou voulais pas tou vekcher". Je l'exagère peut-être un peu (sûrement!) mais je trouve cet accent tout simplement charmant. 
> 
> Des becs, et à une prochaine! :D


End file.
